


Later

by WaywardGraves



Series: Fantastic Smut Beasts Week 2018 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: Teacher/Student sex. Really short. Can't come up with a clever summary today.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Day 7 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek LGBTQ+ smut event: Teacher/Student Day

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Percival breathes heavily as he slams Credence back against his desk, “We could get in so much trouble.”

 

“I don’t care,” the boy responds, taking off his shirt and tossing it onto his teacher’s chair, “I need this. Need you.” He grabs percival’s tie and pulls him down into a bruising kis. He uses the distraction to hop up onto the desk, clearing away the items onto the floor first.

 

The man groans the undoes Credence’s fly, reaching into his pants and stroking his cock to hardness, “Turn over for me.” He growls in his ear.

 

Credence jumps back down and tosses his pants and boxers off also. He moves to bend over the desk, arching his hips and presenting his pre-prepared hole to the older man, “I told you I wanted this.” Is all he says.

 

Percival is too stunned to say anything. He unzips his own pants and strokes his cock a few times before lining up, “Are you sure?” He asks one last time.

 

“Yes, fuck me already before someone comes in.” The impatience in his voice is enough for Percival and he sinks all the way in on one stroke. 

 

After that it’s practically over before it begins. Graves pulls Credence’s cock out of his pants and strokes over it hard, matching the thrusts that get faster and faster. He tries to last longer but when he feels Credence cum over his hand with a cry, Graves bites into the boy’s shoulder, painting his walls with his seed. 

 

They both rest there, panting for a few moments. Credence recovers first. He moves to fix Percival’s pants the returns his own clothing. With one more kiss and a mumbled, “See you later, Sir.” The boy goes scampering off from his room and Graves is definitely looking forward to later.


End file.
